Quiet
Summary Quiet was a female assassin during the 1980s. Originally an assassin for XOF, Quiet later defected to Diamond Dogs after being defeated by Venom Snake. Quiet can only breathe and drink through her skin, and as a result is only able to wear a minimal amount of clothing due to the parasite-treatment she received as a result of being severely burned while trying to kill Big Boss during a hospital raid. After being defeated by Venom Snake in Afghanistan following a tense sniper duel, Quiet became a prisoner at Mother Base until she was allowed to accompany Venom Snake on missions. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Quiet, Tixij Origin: Metal Gear Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Human, Assassin, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Her Parasite allows her to regenerate from injuries such as being severely burned all over her body or being shot multiple times), Self-Sustenance (Type 2, Due to her photosynthetic skin she does not need to eat but she does need water), Enhanced Senses (Has highly enhanced perception), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Skilled knife wielder and master sniper), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Longevity, Invisibility, Limited Intangibility (Can turn her body into a partially gaseous state), Biological Manipulation (Her Parasite can grant her skin camouflage, cause markings on her face appear in response to strong emotions, and compensate for damaged and destroyed organs), Camouflage, Light Absorption (Has photosynthetic skin that can absorb natural sunlight to speed up her regeneration, serve as a limited means of sustenance, and resuscitate her from drowning/suffocating), Limited Flight (Abe to control the rate at which she falls), Sleep Manipulation (Via Guilty Butterfly), Resistance to Pain (Able to be relatively unfazed by being submerged in chlorine gas, electrocuted, being in a burning building, and shot repeatedly) Attack Potency: City Block level (Overpowered Big Boss before she even received her Parasite, Revolver Ocelot stated that if Quiet wanted, she could have easily killed him, Venom Snake, and everyone on Mother Base) Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Able to constantly dodge gunfire, Comparable to Big Boss and Venom Snake) Lifting Strength: Class M (Was able to throw Big Boss across a room, Casually lifted two grown men with one hand each) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Comparable to Big Boss and Venom Snake, Was only knocked out after being hit by a 125mm shell from a TT77 NOSOROG) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of Meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: Combat Knife, Sniper Rifles *'Wicked Butterfly:' A RENOV-ICKX sniper rifle fitted with a laser sight for improved accuracy. *'Sinful Butterfly:' A BRENNAN LRS-46 sniper rifle that uses special hand-loaded ammunition packed with the maximum amount of gunpowder for severe stopping power. *'Guilty Butterfly:' A RENOV-ICKX sniper rifle that fires tranquilizer rounds at subsonic speeds for improved accuracy. Intelligence: Gifted (Unlike most Parasite Units, Quiet's Parasite did not alter her mind, allowing her to combine her already lethal skills as an assassin with an array of supernatural abilities. Even before she had been given her Parasite she was a deadly assassin, able to infiltrate a hospital and kill a doctor and nurse without even alerting them beforehand. After receiving her Parasite she only became more skilled, her stealth improving to the point that she was able to fake escaping a helicopter by turning invisible inside the helicopter and remaining hidden for several hours without Venom Snake ever noticing until she actively revealed herself. Her Parasite also granted her vastly improved accuracy and perception, able to spot individual blades on a helicopter when they were at full speed, which could combine with her speed to allow her to shoot in between them, a feat which impressed even Revolver Ocelot, saying that both of her eyes were "master eyes" in terms of focusing on a target, or multiple targets. She has also been able to accurately shoot an unguided bullet with pinpoint accuracy to kill a fighter jet pilot at a great distance, compensating for bullet drop and wind speed while both the jet and the helicopter she was in were moving at mach speed and taking evasive action, respectively, as well as shoot mid-air grenades so as to make them ricochet without making them detonate and guide a helicopter through a zero-visibility sandstorm by reading their flight path and predicting the slight adjustments theyd need to make to get to her. Quiet is also highly skilled in hand to hand combat, able to easily kill a group of Russian Soldiers while her hands were bound, she was mostly clothed, and she had just regained consciousness from drowning) Weaknesses: Wearing too much clothing will cause her to suffocate, gradually removing her powers as a result. Saltwater burns her. If she communicates in English her Parasite will become a lethal contagious form that will force her to carry out her mission of killing Big Boss regardless of her wishes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Good Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Snipers Category:Parasites Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Biology Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8